


爱我别走

by Donnamiao



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnamiao/pseuds/Donnamiao





	爱我别走

我被一个沿海城市的服装设计专业所录取，因被父亲的病情召唤回家，开学的第二天才得以抵达学校。之前的三年时间我处于休学的状态，因家庭条件所限，三年前我没能就读于这个城市的英语编辑专业。在接下来的三年时间我一边工作一边自学，存了足够的学费，三年后才终于踏入大学校园。  
大学的座位是不限定的，也就是说早点抵达的同学可以有座位的第一选择权，虽然我不是最早一批到达教室的同学，但是在有选择的情况下我还是坐在了最后一排的座位，在我的心理上，身后没有人，会有足够的安全感。我本以为再诺大宽敞的教室里没有人会坐在我的邻位，可没想到在临开课前来了一个高挑的短发女生，也许是因为赶时间，她从教室的后门进来后就直接坐在我的左手边，我懊恼着应该坐在临窗的位置上，这样留省去了社交的烦恼，幸运的是她没有试图跟我有更多的交流。所以在接下来的大概一周多的时间，我每次都坐在相同的位置，而她总是匆匆忙忙的赶来上课，也同样坐在我的邻位，我们没有过任何交流，这让我感到很轻松。直到那一天的晚课结束，我饿着肚子想赶去一家老乡开的面馆吃饭，在大门口的时候，我看见了有一台奔驰商务车停在门口，而她在跟副驾座的人在讲话，一边讲话一边拉开后车门准备上车的时候看见了我，突然冒出一句"嗨，闷葫芦，你去找食吃啊？"我抬头看她，讶异的同时刚准备回复，我瞥见了副驾座那个刚才跟她讲话的中年男人，我猜测应该是她的父亲，脸颊上在早晨精心剃过的胡须，在傍晚道泛出了青色的轮廓，瘦瘦的，看得出来是平常喜爱运动又不怎么吃荤的人，最特别的是他那双眼睛，内双，又细长，所以当他看向我的时候带令我感觉到一丝凌厉，我对视过去刚准备讲话，在那一瞬间我...... 未完待续


End file.
